cartooncityfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This Shows The Characters in Cartoon City! Rooms of the characters 1-50 Room 1- Chowder Room 2- Flapjack Room 3- Grim Reaper Room 4- Phineas Room 5- Tom Room 6- Jimmy Two-Shoes Room 7-Beezy of Jimmy Two-Shoes Room 8- Yin Room 9- Skipper and Rico (Rico is in his room because Skipper thinks that he might blow up his room) Room 10- Kowalski Room 11- Yang Room 12- Master Yo Room 13-Private Room 14- King Julien Room 15- Timmy Turner Room 16- Ferb(Phineas and Ferb built an invisible portal so they can visit themselves) Room 17-Sandy Room 10-SpongeBob Room 11-Patrick and Lunr (his robot) ' '''Room 20- Fling of Bin Weevils ' Rooms of the characters Rooms 50-100 '''Room 90- Plankton Room 70- Mr. Krabs Room 57- Lucuis of Jimmy Two-Shoes Room 99-Mermaidman Room 72- Doctor Blowhole Room 81-Mordecai of Regular Show Room 82-Rigby of Regular Show Room 67-Squidward Room 98- A.J of The Fairly Oddparents Room 99-Blastus of Robotomy Room 86-Thrasher of Robotomy Rooms of the chracters Rooms 100-150 Room 100- Mung Daal of Chowder Room 101- Shnitzel of Chowder Room 102- Billy of The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy Room 115-Barnacleboy Room 143-Fanboy ''' '''Room 128-Chum Chum Room 132-Bessie of Mighty B Room 121-Milo of Fish Hooks Room 122-Bea of Fish Hooks Room 123-Oscar of Fish Hooks Room 124-Jimmy Neutron Room 103- Danny Phantom Room 105- Tink of Bin Weevils (He wants to be alone from Clott) Rooms of the chracters Rooms 150-200/ Game Characters Room 150- Lex The Bookworm of Bookworm Adventures Room 151- Codex of Bookworm Adventures Room 178-Mario Room 189-Sonic Rooms of the characters Room 200-250 Room 222-Sheen Room 238-Emporor Room 246-Dorkus Room 237-Oom Room 208-Dudley Puppy Room 211-Kitty Katswell Room 243-Cheif Room 228-Kesquick 'Rooms of The Characters Rooms 250-300' Room 251- Captain Knuckles of Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Room 260- Finn Room 261-Jake Room 269-Poppy Puff Room 259-Bob Room '262-Patty' Room 268-Johnny Test Room 269-The Test Twins 'Rooms of The Characters Rooms 300-350' Candace Flynn Major Monogram Carl The Intern Blackjack Uncle Sherm Brad Kick 'Rooms Of The Characters Roons 350-400'/ Agents Room 350-Agent Pinky Room 351-Admiral Wanda Aconym Room 352-Agent H (Harry The Hedgehog) Room 353-Agent E Room 354-Agent P (Perry The Platypus) ROOM 355-AGENT G (GARY THE GANDER) ROOM 356-AGENT S ' 'ROOMS OF THE CHARACTER ROOMS 400-450 VILLIANS ---- ROOM 400-DR.DOOFENSHMIRTZ ROOM 401-PROFESSER POOFENPLOTZ ROOM 402-THE REGERGITATOR Room 403- Norm (sometimes breaks out and rampage or finding platypuses sometimes Punt laughs at him when he leaves) Room 404- Punt of Bin Weevils Room 405- Pab of Bin Weevils Room 406-Rott and Clott of Bin Weevils (Clott is in this room because Rott Thinks he's going to destory the room) Rooms Of The Characters Rooms 450-500 Room 450-Commander ApeTrully Room 451-Woo The Wise Room 452-Mr. No Hands Room 453-Jumpy Ghostface (A.K.A Rabbit King) Room 454-Lin Chung Room 455-Mighty Ray Room 489-Dan of Dan VS. Room 490-Chris of Dan VS. Room 499- The Kankers sisters (All in group and also still kiss the eds but sometimes try to kiss Rigg) Room 500- Rigg of Bin Weevils Rooms Of The Characters Rooms 500-550 Room 504-Finn and Jake(and Beemo)of Adventure Time Room 505- Ed Room 506- Edd Room 507- Eddy ''Room 509-''Marceline the Vampire Queen Room 515- Joctopus of Fish Hooks Room 517-Princess Bubblegum of Adventure Time Room 518-Lumpy Space Princess of Adventure Time Room 540-Ice King of Adventure Time(used to live in the room right next to the princesses,was later moved by Princess Bubblegum)